


I Am Hopeless

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: It’s almost funny how distance and time can convince you that you’re over someone. Then, you hear a knock at your door at two in the morning. You pull it open to see him standing there and it all comes back in a flash.or...Keith hasn't seen Lance in two years and then he shows up at his door and he can't deny his feelings.





	I Am Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework.  
> My brother asked me what I was doing and I said "Writing fan fiction." he asked which fandom and I admitted "voltron" then he said "well as long as you're not shipping them with the robots" and i am in awe at his support.  
> more notes at end.

It’s almost funny how distance and time can convince you that you’re over someone. Then, you hear a knock at your door at two in the morning. You pull it open to see  _ him  _ standing there and it all comes back in a flash.

“Lance?” Keith asked bewildered at the man standing in front of him. He hadn’t seen him in two years, not since high school. 

Lance rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, his hands in his pockets. Keith couldn’t help but feel endeared at his familiar habits. 

“I…” Lance trailed off, staring at Keith with wide eyes as if he didn’t expect him to actually open the door. 

Keith waited for him to finish a sentence. He wasn’t surprised at how fast his own heart was beating at the sudden arrival of Lance. Now that the brunet was standing before him in the hallway of his dormitory, it all made sense. He had never gotten over his high school crush, he had just forgotten about it. Forgotten about how much he affected him. 

“I probably shouldn’t be here” Lance finally finished, looking down the hall and taking a stepback as if to leave. Which made Keith keenly aware of something else he had apparently forgotten with two years of distance, Lance was annoying. A good ‘I’m not sure if I want to slam you against the wall or kiss you on the nose’ kind of annoying, but annoying nevertheless. 

“Do you want to come in?” Keith asked not wanting him to leave just yet. Lance looked back up to him.

“Yeah. yes. I mean sure, if you insist.” Lance stumbled through the words, running a hand through his hair. Keith ignored the drawn out answer and stepped aside letting him into the dorm. 

“How did you even find me here?” Keith asked shutting the door. The dorm room was small, just big enough for two sets of matching furniture, despite Keith not having a roommate. Lance sat down on the made bed, Keith’s was askew from him trying and failing at sleeping before Lance had knocked on the door. 

“I.. I transferred here last week, and I was at a party I heard your name. Thought it might be a coincidence but I asked anyways.” Lance explained staring at the floor. Keith just stared at him. It was surreal seeing him there. After graduation Keith had taken off for university, not looking back. He hadn’t meant to not look back, but once he had gotten to the university, hundreds of miles away from Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Allura, and Coran it just kept getting harder to maintain contact. To text back and put it the effort. The only one he still talked to was Shiro and that's just because he's his brother and despite popular opinion Keith didn't have a death wish.

“I’m sorry,” Keith blurted out, being his usual socially eloquent self. 

“For what?” Lance asked, finally looking up from the floor. 

“For dropping contact with you and everyone else.” Keith answered, the hollowness in his chest, making his face fall as he remembered all the well meaning promises of staying together and meeting up and not letting distance affect their friendships. 

“Hey, buddy it’s okay. Well it’s not but it could be worse.” He stood up a smile edging onto his face. “At least this time you’re not pretending you’ve never met me.” he grinned and Keith laughed at the memory. 

The two had gone to the same elementary school, during which Lance had created a rivalry between the two that Keith mainly ignored. Then they had gone to separate middle schools before meeting again in high school three years later. Lance had immediately rekindled their rivalry and Keith not wanting to deal with pretended he didn't know him for three months. Lance had been predictably more the irked about this. 

“I feel like not talking to you for two years might rank higher on the bad scale then those three months in freshman year.” Keith argued, still laughing. Lance clutched his chest and flung back his head dramatically closing his eyes as if remembering something tragic.

“Well you weren’t the one being ignored by your greatest rival, you wouldn’t understand how it feels. I-” Lance opened his eyes, and stopped short, Keith was staring at him. 

Keith knew that he probably looked insane, but he couldn’t help it. After all this time Lance was the same. Still every bit of the overly dramatic too cute for his own good, too hot for Keith’s own good, argumentative boy that he had wanted more than anything throughout most of high school. “Keith?” Lance asked as Keith took a step forward, reaching out with his hand. 

He was sure he had  _ had  _ valid reasons for not acting on his crush in high school but he honestly didn’t care anymore. Somehow Lance had ended up in his dorm room, in his life again after two years of separation and.. And Keith didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t want to rekindle their friendship and pretend he was fine with them being just that. He didn’t want to pretend that he didn’t want something more with Lance. That he didn’t  _ want  _ Lance. But Keith had never really been good with his words, he knew that, he also knew he was impulsive, doing whatever felt right at the moment. 

He grabbed Lance’s wrist, who was still staring at him bewildered at his expression, and tugged him close. His other hand went up to Lance’s cheek, gently caressing it and drawing him closer still. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut. Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s. For a moment, just for a moment Lance stood there frozen and Keith briefly worried that he had finally actually ruined everything. But then Lance kissed back, pulling his wrist out of Keith’s grip to instead lace their hands together, his other hand going to Keith’s waist to pull him closer. 

Keith smiled into the kiss and pulled away just enough to breathe. 

“Keith, not that I’m complaining but, I’m extremely confused right now.” Lance murmured, his eyes still shut. Keith pressed his forehead against Lance’s.

“I might be in love with you.” He said in a low voice, “If that helps.” Keith offered. Lance squeezed his hand and opened his eyes, his eyebrow raising. 

“Might?” he asked incredulously.

“Okay, I’m definitely in love with you and have been since high school, I’m sorry if this seems out of nowhere but I haven't seen you in two years and you are you and I couldn’t not kiss you.” all of the words just tumbled out of Keith’s mouth. Lance chuckled. “Amused are you?”

“Yeah, honestly when you opened the door I wanted to kiss you but that seemed like a little much, so I voted for self control.”

“Well I’m sorry but that’s never really been my forte.” Keith said smirking, as he threaded his fingers through Lance’s soft hair.

“Certainly took you long enough, Mullet.” Lance said, pulling Keith closer. 

“Please don't call me Mullet after I admit my feelings for you.” Keith said with a smile.

“Pfft, I get to call you whatever I want, you dropped off the face of the earth for two years.” That shut Keith up.

“I’m sorry, I-” Keith started pulling away, searching for the right words. Lance’s grip on his waist tightened.

“Hey..hey I already said it’s okay, listen I.. I love you too so just don’t disappear again. Okay?” Lance stared into his eyes, rubbing his thumb along Keith’s hand. 

“You love me too?” Keith asked caught on the confession.

“Yes, I love you too, why else would I show up at your door at two in the morning,” Lance pulled his hand from Keith’s, in favor of holding his face. “I am hopelessly in love with you.” He kissed Keith’s cheek. “I have been for years” he kissed his other cheek. “And when I heard you might be here all sense left me and I had to see you” he kissed his nose, his forehead, everywhere but his lips. “I. Love. You.” he punctuated each word with another kiss each one getting closer to Keith’s lips until he got tired of this. Keith grabbed Lance’s shirt and pulled him forward kissing him on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first fanfic, so roast me gently. I came up with this idea and immediately thought of Klance but at first I was going to write it with original characters. I probably got a few hundred words in but then i was like you know what. So know I'm just going to use those characters for something else and this plot is lovingly given to Lance and Keith.  
> I've read a lot of fanfiction but I never thought I'd write it. gotta just go with how it goes though. So yeah any comments will be greatly appreciated I might even print out and frame them. This note is too long probably. Shrug.


End file.
